a weapon known as Valentines Chocolate
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: so its valentines for are too lover Japan and America and america has a special gift yaoi


It was three in the afternoon when Japan sat down at his small table with a cup of tea. Sighing softly he went over the day, Ludwig and Feliciano came over around noon and had just left, and now he was exhausted, and he still had to give . . . Before he could finish the thought he heard his front door slam open and braced himself for impact

"KIKU~ HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~!!!" Alfred sang as he picked the small man up like it was nothing and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Happy Valentines day, America-San." Kiku blushed into the blonds shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal just call me Alfred." he sighed setting Japan down.

"Gomen nasai Amer . . . Alfred-San." Kiku apologized, his eyes shifting over to the bouquet of flowers on the table. America also looked at it and smiled broadly when he saw he named elegantly written across the small card, picking it up swiftly. Inhaling deeply he was filled with the sweet scent of roses and chrysanthemums.

"Thank you." he smiled, Kiku always got him amazing gifts but this year his was going to be the best. He walked over to the living room door and picked up the box he'd dropped before he hugged Kiku. After retrieving it he walked back to the raven haired man. "Here." he said as he offered the box.

"Arigatoo." Kiku bowed slightly excepting the box, taking the lid off as the American watched anxiously, it was filled with a large assortment of chocolate. _'I don't believe I've ever seen this much chocolate in a single box.'_Kiku thought as he stared into the box.

"Do you like it?" America asked excitedly. _'Just wait till you try them my dear Kiku. If these work I'm definitely going to have to thank Francis.'_His grin widen when the Japanese man nodded shyly "Eat one then, that is what they are for after all." he chuckled. He watched, on the brink of exploding, as Kiku slowly lifted one to him mouth and ate it.

"Oishii." Kiku smiled then holding the box out "Would you like one Alfred-San?"

"Oh, no no I'm fine. Thank you." he said quickly adding a smile as Japan eyed him suspiciously. "So . . . How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been fine, and yourself?"

"Great I made this awesome movie not that long ago its called 'Avatar' I no amazing right . . ." and Alfred launched into a full description of the 'Awesome Movie' he made not noticing that the small man had began to tremble and sweat.

"Excuse me Alfred-San." Kiku interrupted America who was in the middle of describing an aeriel battle "Are you feeling hot by any chance?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Nope not at all." he replied before it clicked in his head what was going on. Was it really working that fast? He looked down to see that Kiku's yukata was beginning to bulge in the lower areas, this of course was unknown to the Japanese man who was simply worried about the fact that he felt like he was on fire. "Wow I didnt think it would work that fast."

"What did you give me?" Kiku growled as he pinned the smirking American down then groaned in need as the man underneath him grabbed his clothed erection.

"I got the chocolate from France there was an aphrodisiac in them." he explained squeezing his hand softly, smiling when he heard Japan moan involuntarily. "I must say I'm not disappointed, but I can only wonder what your going through."

"Baka." snapped the nation as he grabbed one of the chocolates and shoved it into Americas mouth forcing him to chew and swallow it. Almost immediately the blond felt as if he was burning from the inside out, his jeans began to tighten on him, he was very uncomfortable and it showed. "Pleasant isn't it Alfred-San?" Kiku teased.

"Ass." hissed the aroused blond, pushing Kiku off of him he threw his T-Shirt off, exposing his toned Ab's. He then straddled the small man arms planted next to his shoulders. Suddenly Kiku's thin arms shot up and pulled him down by his hair into a kiss, sliding his tongue against Kiku's lips then into his mouth. He ground their clothed erections against each other making himself shiver and Kiku moan into the kiss. His greedy hands clumsily untied the yukata covering Japans frame then sliding them over the now bare chest.

Japan broke the kiss gasping for air as he felt Americas large hand on his skin, he turned, looking away as he blushed at the fact that he was now completely reveled. He gasped when the blond latched onto his neck sucking roughly then moved lower all the while teasing. "J . . . Just do . . . Do it." he breathed "I . . . I don't ge . . . Get how . . . You . . . You can t . . . Take it."

"I cant." came the breathy reply as he pulled a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket then took his pants off releasing his painfully hard manhood. He covered his cock in it then whispered into Japans ear "Its your fault I cant wait to prepare you." as he angled himself.

"I don't CARE!" he shrieked as Alfred plunged into him, flooding him with pleasure. He gripped Americas hair tightly as his well endowed lover thrust into him, and he met every thrust with one of his own, moaning wantonly, his pride long gone. "ALFRED! . . . AH!" he screamed as this prostate was slammed into. America smiled at him, love in his ocean eyes, pushing him over the edge Kiku screamed his loves name again as he came hard on both their stomachs. Alfred followed suit almost immediately after calling out Kiku's name as he fill the nation with his hot seed.

Panting from his climax the tall blond pulled out and collapsed next to his raven hair lover. Wrapping his arms around him he pulled Kiku against his much larger chest. Setting his head on Japans shoulder he whispered in his ear "I love you, Kiku." and fell asleep.

"I love you too, Alfred." he blushed "Happy Valentines Day." and joined the other man in sleep.

**THE END**

sooo i hope you enjoyed

Review please


End file.
